


Healing Kiss

by nalurealotp



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Nalu Week, One Shot, Post-Alvarez Teikoku | Alvarez Empire Arc, Surprise Kissing, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25066918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nalurealotp/pseuds/nalurealotp
Summary: The Alvarez War had left Natsu with a pretty big scar across his face. But Lucy could heal it in a way. Did Lucy got a new 'magic' to heal Natsu?
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 4
Kudos: 79





	Healing Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I just found out that this week is Nalu week! Here is a piece of Nalu fluff from me. Enjoy!

The war had come to an end. Zeref and Acnologia had been defeated, Fiore was in peace again. All the mages got scratches and bruises, whether slightly or severely. Guilds across the Fiore were open for giving aids to those in need excluding Fairy Tail because the building was almost destroyed by the war and in a big mess. They needed to rebuild it again, of course.

In an apartment on Strawberry Street, three mages were resting from the battle. Lucy was glad that her apartment was in good condition, despite the raging war. And for sure, Natsu and Happy were there with her too. She didn't feel annoyed at all like she always felt before every time they trespassed her apartment, instead she was glad. After what had happened the last few days, she would be lonely and worried if her companions were not with him.

Lucy just came out from the bathroom after she finished cleaning her body. Scratches were visible all over her body but she didn't mind at all, at least she was alive. And Natsu was too. Said man was laying on her bed (yes, she gave him the privilege, only for this night), eyes closed, but she knew that he didn't sleep yet. While Happy was already asleep with light snore, he must be tired after using his magic wings to go here and there. Slowly, she crept onto the bed to lay beside Natsu. The moon was shining brightly through her windows.

"Feeling fresh yet, Lucy?" His voice sounded hoarse. Lucy smiled even though Natsu couldn't see it cause his eyes were still closed.

"Yeah, the hot bath feels good." She shifted her eyes to him. He was breathing steadily, his bandaged chest heaved up and down. There were more bruises on his body than hers. His right arm was the worst, burnt from the fire and ashes. Lucy's brows started to scrunch up, feeling worried. She touched the wrapped arm lightly.

"Your arm..does it get better now?" Natsu opened his eyes, hearing that worried expression from his partner. He looked down to where she touched him. Quickly, he flashed a grin to her.

"Yeah, it's okay! Wendy has healed me a little, thanks to her. But she said that it still needs to be bandaged and checked time to time." Natsu swang his right arm slightly to show her that it was alright. Lucy stared up at him and smile. That was when she noticed the obvious scar on his right cheek just under his eye. It was there when he came back in an unconscious state with crying Happy. She didn't want to remember that moment again, it was terrifying to see Natsu like that.

"That's a quite big scar." Her eyes locked upon his face. Natsu knew that she meant the scar on his cheek. He brought up his fingers to the scar.

"Ah this...I don't mind at all. It was just a scar. I've already got a lot of them." Again, he flashed a big grin to Lucy but the girl replied with a pout.

"But Natsu..it stood out on your face. It tarnished your good look, you know." She lied. He still looked handsome as ever to her, but she didn't want to be reminded of that sad moment by this obvious scar.

A slight grin appeared on his face. "Well, at least you admitted that I am handsome. Heheheh." He teased her.

"Of course." Woa she had gotten honest and bold tonight. "So to be handsome again, you need to remove the scar. Wendy can heal it, right?" Natsu shaped an o with his mouth. He was not used to Lucy praising him like this.

"W-well... I don't want to burden her. She already got a lot on her plates today." His other hand scratch randomly on the back of his head. Lucy nodded, yeah she understood that. Their guildmates also went to her to treat severe injuries only, considering the large number of mages injured. 

"Okay then, we'll go treat your scar on another day." Waa she was persistent. Why does she care so much about his look? She should be worried about herself, getting bruises all over her smooth skin. Unless she like... no no no Natsu, thats not it! Dont hype up so much!

"If that makes you happy, alright then." His answer got a big relief smile from her. Natsu sure will do anything to please his most beloved friend. She hummed in pleasure causing him to feel the happiness too. 

"So right now..I will heal you a little bit." Her eyes shining boldly.

"Eh..since when did you learn healing magic?" Natsu was surprised. Why didn't he know this? Lucy can equip healing magic too? That's cool!

"Well..this is top-secret. My mama always used it to me when I was a kid." A mischievous glint spread on her face. Natsu raised her eyebrows, excited to know about this new magic of her.

"Now stay still." She instructed him and propped herself up. Natsu was nervously waiting for her 'magic'.

Suddenly, he felt her soft lips gently set on his scar. His eyes opened wide. Blush crept on his face wildly.W-what she's doing? Is this part of the magic?

Lucy lifted her lips from his cheek. She smiled cheekily to him.

"There, did it feel better now?" A slight blush was visible on her face too. 

"Y-yeahh.." he stuttered, which made Lucy's grin bigger.

"Alright Natsu, it's time to sleep now. Goodnight!" She quickly turned her back to him and buried her face in the pillow. Oh myy she sure has gotten bold tonight!

Natsu was left confused, he slowly lifted his fingers to touch the place where she kissed him just now. She kissed him! It was the first time she ever does that. Even though it was just on his cheek. And now he realized that she had tricked him, saying that it was a 'magic'. Surprisingly, it did feel like magic. He still remembered the softness of her plump lips on his scar. He wanted to feel it again. Can he?

*******

Several days passed. The people of Magnolia were fixing their town, including the members of Fairy Tail who were slowly rebuilding their guild to a brand new again. Lucy sat on the stool, slumping her head on the table at the temporary bar built by Mira, she felt quite exhausted after helping here and there.

A few minutes after, she could sense someone took the seat beside her so she lifted her head to see the person. Gladly, it was her pink-haired best friend.

"Hey Natsu! Where were you this morning?" Lucy asked curiously. She didn't see him at the guild this morning. Natsu turned his head to her, not as cheerful as always.

"See?" He pointed at his cheek. It was spotless now! "Wendy healed my scar just now. She also put some of Porlyusica's medicine. It is so effective." Lucy smiled widely, happy to see the scar has now gone. But...

"Then why do you look sad, Natsu?" Wasnt it a good thing to get rid of the scar?

"Well...I... I kinda like that little magic you showed me, Lucy. " His eyes darted everywhere on the floor. "But now that the scar is gone, you cant do it again." Lucy blinked her eyes rapidly. Just for that reason? He knew right that it was not magic, that it was only a prompt kiss that she bravely gave to him?

Without them realizing, a pair of focused ears were eavesdropping on their conversation. Mira barged in between them.

"What Lucy??? What magic did you use to Natsu???" Her eyes glinted with excitement.

"Oh really? I wanna know too!!!." Lisanna who was busy wiping the glass was now giddy for the conversation too.

Lucy was dumbfounded. Nooo it was not magic, it was just a trick she pulled on Natsu! They have misunderstood!

Before she could answer them, Natsu beat her. "Yeah, she gave me a little kiss on the scar, saying that it was healing magic that she learned." Now they were all eye widened. Including Lucy, who was starting to blush. "But now I have no more scar. I cant experience it again." Natsu finished with a pout.

"Ahhh I see. Fufufu." Mira hold her chuckles with her hand, exchanging looks with Lisanna. 

Lucy was flustered. She didnt dare to look at them or Natsu, ahhh what was happening???

Suddenly Cana who was sitting nearby approached Natsu. She was smirking slyly. "You know Natsu... I think you have more scars to be treated by Lucy's newfound 'magic'." She secretly stuck her tongue out to Lucy. There you go, naughty girl!

Natsu raised his right eyebrow, thinking what Cana meant. But then he had figured it out. 

"RIGHT!!!" His big toothy smile was back on his face. "Lucy!" He stared firmly at her. 

"Y-yeah??" Lucy was nervous. What is he thinking now???

"I think I have more scars to be healed by you. See this" he unravelled her scarf a little to point his neck. "This is quite a big scar too. And this" his hand lifted the hem of his jacket a bit. Lucy's eyes trailed to where he pointed. The crossed scar on his left abs. "The scar here is hard to vanish. Maybe you can kiss here too!" Natsu suggested excitedly.

The blonde mage was now blushing furiously. What did he say? He wants me to k-kiss his neck and his abs???? NOO that's just too sensual for 'friends' to do that.

"No Natsu!!! I can't!" She brought her two palms to her face, feeling embarrassed.

Natsu's brows furrowed. "But why? You did it back then!"

"That was then. But now it's different!" Lucy squealed, she just wanted to run away now. 

"What's different?" Natsu tilted his head curiously. "AHHH! Because we are at the guild!! You want to do it at home right?? Let's go home!" Natsu exclaimed loudly and grabbed her hand to get going. Lucy was more shocked to hear that. Her face was red as a beetroot.

The guild gave a loud UWUU to them. Cheers and hoorays everywhere.

"Atta boy, Natsu!!" Mira and Lisanna shouted giddily.

"Yeah Lucy, just tackle him on the spot!!" Cana slurred, causing Lucy to blush more. At this rate, she might faint on the floor.

"NATSU!!!!!!!"

Surely, her little trick had backfired on her.

**Author's Note:**

> I was curious about the scar on Natsu's cheek, coz after that one year skip it was gone. Hahahha. So I decided to write this. 
> 
> What do you think? Do you like Lucy's new magic? I hope you enjoy reading this.
> 
> Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments are highly appreciated. Thank you😆


End file.
